Typical computing devices include multiple internal components that exchange data. For example, a typical processor may include multiple functional blocks such as image signal processors (ISPs), display engines, and/or media encoders that exchange data. Transient imbalances between the rate that a producer generates data and the rate that a corresponding consumer consumes the data are known as jitter. To manage jitter, current computing devices may drop generated data or buffer multiple groupings of data (e.g., image or video frames) in a remote memory buffer.